


Interrupting Your Sexy Girlfriend's Cooking For a Quickie

by MyNameMadeYouSmiley



Series: FSub [26]
Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), Original Work
Genre: 18+ ONLY, Adults, Bend Over Table, Couple, Cum On My Face, F/M, Fsub, Grab My Hips, Hard Pussy Pounding, I Want That Load, Kitchen Sex, Quickie, Shoot Wherever You Want, Slightly Har Pulling, a bit rough, from behind, gwa, pull Me Into You, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyNameMadeYouSmiley/pseuds/MyNameMadeYouSmiley
Summary: You just came back to your house and you catch your sexy girlfriend cooking something in the kitchen. After a little chat, you can't control yourself and just start touching and grabbing her. You know it works on her every time, she can never resist... even if she's in the middle of cooking something ;)
Relationships: Female/Male
Series: FSub [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070345
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Interrupting Your Sexy Girlfriend's Cooking For a Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> 18+ content. If you're under the age of 18, please leave.
> 
> Any changes & improvements to the script are welcome.
> 
> Any SFX is optional.

Oh hi babe, when did you come back?

[Kiss]

Huh?

Oh what am I cooking? Can't tell you.

[Chuckle] Nope, it's a surprise.

It smells good doe, right?

[Chuckle]

You're gonna love it.

Nope, you gotta wait for it, I'm not telling you.

[Short pause]

Hey, what are you..

Babe, what are you doing?

[Chuckle] 

Hey hey, stop that.. can't you see I'm busy here?

Stop..

[Giggle]

You can't just tell me to ignore you and keep doing my thing when you're..

[Moan]

When you're touching and grabbing me like this..

[Moan]

[Chuckle]

Okay, stop, seriously..

[Moan]

Yeah, of course I like it, you know that but..

[Moan]

But come on, it's not the time and place.. I mean look what I'm doing here..

[Moan]

What?

[Chuckle]

You will be quick?

I don't know..

[Moan]

This can't wait huh.. is that so..

[Gasp]

[Soft moaning for a little bit]

Okay, alright, I'll let you.. but be very quick..

[Chuckle]

You are always horny..

I have to stop letting you win every single time..

[Gently moan in anticipation]

Come on, take it out and pull my pants and panties down already..

Mhm, I want it baby.. give it to me..

[Gasp and a moan following it]

Oh yea.. there you go..

Mmm you know I fucking love it..

I was just teasing at the beginning..

[Chuckle]

Come on, grab my hips and pound that pussy..

[Moaning & fast fucking begins, optional skin-skin pounding SFX]

Mmm fuck yea baby, give me that hard cock..

Bend me over right on this fucking kitchen table and just *fuck* me..

[Moaning & pounding continues for a little bit with no talking]

[Chuckle] You know what?

I always wanted to try it in different place than our bedroom..

[Chuckle and back to moaning & pounding for a little bit]

Wait, lemme jump out of these pants real quick..

[Stop the sex sounds for a moment]

Okay, now let me put my leg up on the table like this..

You like that?

[Spank]

[Chuckle]

Now come on, stick it in again and fuck me like this..

[Start moaning & fucking again, for a little bit]

Oh yea baby, grab my tits too, just reach for them..

[Continue moaning & fucking for a little bit]

Pull my hair a little, you know I like it a bit rougher..

Mmm just like that, and fuck me harder..

Faster..

Take that fucking pussy..

[More intense moaning & fucking + faster pounding SFX if you used it, for a little while]

Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck, keep doing that..

Put my leg back down and grab my hips again..

I want you to pull me into your cock as you fuck me..

I need every single inch of you fully inside of me..

Come on baby, fuck me hard until you cum..

I want to feel that cum dripping down my face..

[Continue with the intense moaning & fucking sounds for a little while]

Mmm are you ready to cum for me?

Yea? Lemme get down on my knees for you..

[Fucking sounds stop, she's begging now]

Stroke that cock for me baby, I want your load right here, right on my face..

Mhm, I need it, come on..

Give it to me, spray it all over my cheek, lips, tongue.. I want it everywhere..

Just shoot wherever you want baby..

Mhm mhm, do it..

Cum for me baby, cum for me!

Cum on my pretty face!

Oh yes! I see it's coming! Do it baby, do it!

Give me that load- [Moan]

Oh yeah... right there...

Right fucking there...

Baby...

[Just let out soft, sexy noises for a little bit, enjoying the feeling]

Mmm that's what I'm talking about..

Ssuch a great load..

I love having my face covered like this..

Mmm that was great..

[Give out sexy noises for a few more seconds]

Alright, now *you* go take a nap or something and I'll.. finish my cooking.

And no, I'm still not going to tell you what it's going to be.

[Giggle]


End file.
